Trip Of Locks And Rosette
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: Its including friends and foes going on winter break In the mountains What they didn't know was a assassin was loose In one manison sized cabin ? assassins and thousands of trapped doors Will any of then come out alive? Who has betrayed this group?Who?
1. Winter Break's Plan

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Trip Of Locks and Rosette Chapter 1"Winter Break's Plan"

Kagome cried as she laid on the floor in pain. Tear's poured down her pale cheek's. Her mother stood over her with a red face. Her fist red from beating on Kagome. Kagome got up, and ran up to her room.

Anami glared as she ran up the stair's holding her arm in pain. Kagome slammed the door beyond her. A deep gash was on her arm. Her mother had cut her with a knife out of frustration. Kagome put a big bandaid on it,pulled down her sleeve,grabbed her back pack,then opened the window.

She jumped out the window,grabbed her skateboard,and ran down the street. As she ran she got ont her board. Kagome wiped her tear's as the school appeared. She forgot her eye's would be red from crying. She was super late.

Kagome got her pass, then ran to class. When she walked in her bestfriend's Sango,Miroku, and Inuyasha looked at her worried. She gave her teacher a pass then sat in the back. Kikyo rolled her eye's at her. She got her notepad out, and avoided everyone's concerned eye's.

Mrs.Gale sneered"Now that I am not being disturbed by someone's tardy I'll get back to what I was saying"

Kagome glared at her desk as tear's burned her eye's. She watched as blood roll down her arm and to the floor. She jumped, and hid her arm under her desk.

"Ms.Higurashi!To your feet!"yelled Ms.Gale walking toward the desk.

Kagome stood up. She slid her feet against the pale floor. The blood disappeared.

Ms.Gale leaned toward her ear"Wait in the hall for me"

Kagome pushed past the teacher,and walked out the classroom. Everyone as quiet. Kikyo rolled her eye's irritated.

"I expect you all to be doing your work when I come back"she sneered then walked out.

She walked out the room,and slammed the door behind her. Sango,Miroku,Inuyasha,Kikyo,and you know the rest. They huddled up against the door. They listened carefully.

Ms.Gale's gaze softened"Why are you bleeding,Kagome?"

"I fell"whispered Kagome looking at the floor with the tear's.

Remebering about when her mother cut her. For telling Miroku her mother had been beating her ever since her father died. When she was only 3. Ms.Gale shook her head.

Ms.Gale sighed"I won't buy your lies.Either you tell me...or I report this to DSS"

"NO!"yelled Kagome looking up in fear.

Ms.Gale whispered"Well?"

"I told you I fell!"yelled Kagome getting pissed off.

Ms.Gale shook her head once again"Very well then.DSS it is"

"Do what you want...you won't get any evidence.I guarantee you"whispered Kagome sadly.

Kagome walked back in soon as everyone got to their seats. She shook her head in anger. Turning red in embarrassement. She walked to her seat. Kagome slept the rest o the class.

Ms.Gale allowed her too as well.

_**End Of The Day**_

Kagome looked at the permission ship as she walked home. Her board hanging in her unbrusied arm's. She heard foot step's running up behind her, but continued to walk.

Sango asked"Are you going to the trip up in the mountains,Kagome?"

"My mom probably will say no"sighed Kagome folding the paper.

Inuyasha asked"Kagome...what's going on?"

"Nothing"whispered Kagome looking at Miroku sadly.

Miroku asked"Why won't you tell them,Kagome?"

"No!It was a mistake telling you!"yelled Kagome dropping her board, and riding away.

Inuyasha growled"Kagome!Stop hiding your secret's!I'll find out one way or another!"

"I don't care anymore!"yelled Kagome.

_**Higurashi Manison**_

Kagome walked in. There was a slam in the kitchen. She didn't notice Inuyasha,Sango, and Miroku followed. They were now looking threw a window unnoticed.

Anami called walking in"Dammit, Kagome!I've got thousand of call's from DSS!Did you tell anyone!?"

She grabbed her arm angerly. Kagome winced. Tear's began to fall.

"No!I swear!She was questioning me!Please don't!"whispered Kagome pulling her arm lightly.

Anami dropped her arm. In frustration. She glared into Kagome's hazel eye's. That reminded her so much of her father,Keneth. She shook her head.

Kagome took out th paper"I...I was wondering if...if I could go to t-

"What is this!?"she yelled snatching the paper out her hand.

Her eye's scanned over tha white sheet of paper. She was about to rip it.

Kagome screamed"No!Please!Let me do something this once!"

Miroku was slightly red at this. Inuyasha as well. Sango was crying silently. Miroku had his arm around her. Anger, and saddness had flickered threw all of their eye's.

"Are you rising your voice at me?!"yelled Anami grabbing Kagome's hair angerly.

She yanked down. They all pulled away as Kagome was being pulled into the kitchen. The next thing they heard was screaming, and sobbing. Inuyasha stomped to the door, and knocked loudly. Everything became silent.

Anami was at the door. She smiled up at Inuyasha. Her eye's showed she was guilty. He heard stifled sob's in the background.

Inuyasha asked"Is Kagome here?"

"Uh...why yes.She's a bit busy at the moment"she smiled with clenched teeth.

Miroku, and Sango came up soon after. Luckily her eye's weren't red.

Sango asked"Whose tha crying?"

"Oh...you won't believe this at all.I caught Kagome cutting herself just today.Kagome!Come here!"she said almost relieved to come up with a stragedy.

Kagome walked in the room. She was still crying. Kagome looked once at them and ran up the stair's.

Anami called"Kagome!" She said with a warning voice that quickly changed,but was dark, and violent. "Don't be so rash to your friend's now"

She walked back down the stair's and stood by her mother. She looked only Inuyasha in the eye. Anami pinched Kagome's back.

"I'm sorry.I guess I haven't gotten over m.my father's death yet.I...c..can't promise you I'll stop"stammered Kagome half sobbing.

Sango asked"We were wondering if she were going to the mountain's with us.If she will not be...may I ask why?"

"Oh my dear Sango!I wouldn't dare keep Kagome from such an...adventurous trip!"she said looking bewildered.

Inuyasha asked"Oh so she'll go?"

"Why yes...I..Inuyasha"she stammered with fear at his 'going red' eyes.

He pulled Kagome into a hug. She hugged him back tightly. To show she was in grave pain. Anami's jaw tightened. Sango smiled awkwardly at Anami.

Miroku just stood there. Looking at her.

Anami smiled"Kagome,dear...I won't be back until tommorow.Here...I sighed it for you"

Inuyasha took it for her. Anami smiled. Then it faded then returned.

"Today is indeed Friday.The bus will be here to pick us up Sunday.So...-

Anami jumped"Oh dear.Shoot.I forgot I have to go out of town.I bet Joy is quite angry at me.I should go pack my thing's.You might not see my leave"

"So be it"hissed Inuyasha.

Anami nodded"Mhm.Kagome...may I speak with you in my room?"

Kagome pulled away. Anami took Kagome's hand, and walked into her room. Inuyasha's dog ear's listened.

Anami slammed the door. She threw Kagome down onto the bed. Anami paced the room.

"I'm going to let you go.DO you hear, but when you come back...we'll finish out...'activity' "she said with a solemn face.

Kagome whispered"I-

"No word from you,you hear?I won't be home until those brat of a friends of yours leave."she sneered angerly.

Kagome stood"Their already suspicious,Mum"

"I told you once, and I'll tell you again.If I find out they know...I'll kill you.Then myself!Where ever you are I will be watching"she sneered yanking her throbbing sore arm foreward.

Anami threw some clothing in a bag, and left out the back door. Kagome let some tear's slip. Inuyasha hugged her once again. Sango rubbed her back.

Miroku whispered"Your mom use to be the sweetest woman I ever knew."

"My father...died...before our eyes,Miroku.What did you expect to ha-

Miroku spat"I expected that she did what my mom did!Realize her responsibilty, and then take tyerapy!"

"My mum isn't your mum,Miroku!"yelled Kagome burying her face in Inuyasha's dark blue shirt.

Inuyasha whispered"Cut it out Miroku.Why don't you guy's head on home.We'll see you guy's Sunday"

"What about Kikyo,Inuyasha?"aske dSango with a smug face.

Inuyasha snorted"That whore can screw Naraku for all I care?"

"Alrighty then...let's go Miroku"she said taking his hand, and leaving.

Kagome looked up at him"I'm sorry I didn't tell you.I was just so scared!"

"Sh,Kagome.Dom't even worry about it.I promise you...she won't hurt you again"he vowed.

Kagome relaxed in his arm's. They went to sit down. He bandaged her arm, and they watched TV. She looked up at him more than ten times. He smirked down at her then kissed her forehead to confort her. Kagome, and Inuyasha soon fell asleep.

_**REVIEW PPL!!!!! YOU CAN DO IT! IT'S RIGHT THERE ON THE LEFT!!!! COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!!!!!! GO ON!!!! I NEED AT LEAST FIVE TO POST CHAPPY 2!!!! SO IF NO 5 NO CHAPPY 2!!!!**_


	2. Sunday's Arrival

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Trip Of Locks and Rosette Chapter 2"Sunday's Arrival"

Kagome finished packing her thing's, and was know waiting outside by the road with Inuyasha. Saturday was sort of weird. Considering they almost kissed.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome looked at the sleeping Inuyasha, then stood. She walked into the kitchen. Kagome sat on a stool, and undid the bandage. Her arm was a purple blueish color. She swallowed a sob at the look of it._

_She felt a hand touch her shoulder. Kagome wiped away the visable tear's. She looked up to see Inuyasha looking at the wound. _

_"I thought you were still asleep"whispered Kagome. Her voice treambling._

_Inuyasha asked"It doesn't look any better?"_

_"It's fine"whispered Kagome._

_Some of the cut's were still open. He knelt down in took her hand, and walked back to where the couch was. They say down._

_Kagome asked"Inuyasha wha-_

_Inuyasha lowered his mouth to her wound. He began to heal her wound's with his saliva that would heal it. Kagome turned redder than a tomato. After a few mintue's he pulled away. All the cut's were closed up._

_"That should do"he said looking into her hazel eyes._

_Kagome looked the other way"Uh...yeah.Thanks"_

_"Oh...yeah"he sighed and looked at the TV._

_Kagome looked at him when he wasn't looking, and he looked at her when she wasn't looking. They finally looked at each other at the same time. Time froze. The couple didn't notice that it had began to rain. They leaned in closer and closer. _

_Lightening popped angerly, and the light's went out. Kagome fell off the couch. They began to laugh._

_**EndFlashback**_

They bus finally pulled up. Kagome got onto it. She sat beside Sango. who was in the seat behind Miroku. Inuyasha sat beside Miroku.

Sango asked"You feeling better?"

Kagome fiddled with the black, and red arm warmer. She nodded, Sango sighed then looked out the window.

"What's with you?"asked Kagome.

Sango shook her head"I couldn't get that image out my head.It's nothing"

"Oh"was all Kagome could say.

Kagome whispered"That's why I didn't tell you.You had to find out yourself"

"Right."smiled Sango looking at her.

Kagome asked"So...is this going t be a long ride?"

"Yep.Hope you brought something to entertain you"sighed Sango taking out her MP3-player.

Kagome got out her thick black book, and opened it. Sango rolled her eyes.

Sango asked"Are you gonna draw the rest of your life?"

"What?I like to draw, so what.You like to beat people up-

Sango laughed"But, I can't just get up, and beat people up for no reason"

"Well you're out of luck"giggled Kagome.

The bus stopped. Kikyo, Naraku, Kagura, and Hojo got on. Kikyo, and Kagura sat in the seat behind Kagome, and Sango. Kagome didn't bother look up. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo then back to the front.

Kikyo whispered over to Kagome"The rumor is...your mother beat's you.Is it true?"

Kagome glared at her paper. She still didn't look up. Not even knowing what she was drawing anymore. Sango looked at it in shock. Kikyo, and Kagura snickered. Sango shook Kagome's arm lightly.

"Kagome...snap out of it"hissed Sango.

Kagome's pencil broke in half. She looked at the paper. In the picture. Was her father. He was dead though. Kagome jabbed the book into her bag.

Sango called"Yo,Kikyo.The rumor was you have AIDS is that true?!"

"Why you!"screamed Kikyo standing up. "Yo,Sango!The rumor is your father had something to do with Kagome's father's death!"

Sango tackled Kikyo. The two were fighting angerly. Fist thrown. Scars/brusies made. Kagome covered her ears, and closed her eyes.

Kagome screamed"STOP!"

Sesshomaru got up from his seat, and pulled Sango off of Kikyo. Rin stopped Kikyo from getting cheap shots. Miroku looked back at Kagome. She was pale as snow.

"Take that back,bitch!"spat Sango angerly still struggleing.

Kikyo laughed"Why would I take something back if it was true!"

"That isn't true!If you had a brain!You'd knwo the definition of RUMOR!"spat Sango back.

The bus driver came to a stop. He shoook his head, but did nothing. The door's opened. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu got onto the bus. The door's were shut, the bus was queit, and,...they arrived to the mountain's shortly.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!**_


	3. Mountain View

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Trip Of Locks and Rosette Chapter 3"The Mountain View"

Everyone got off of the buses. Kagome by herself. She didn't say anything to Sango, or anyone else. Naraku kept looking at her. She always caught him too.

Kouga walked beside Kagome.

"Are you alright,Kagome?"asked Kouga as Inuyasha glared at him.

Kagome smiled a bit"I'm alright.Just a bit upset"

"Oh.Don't sweat it,Kagome.This is our mini vaction.You should enjoy it"he whispered smirking down at her.

Kagome blushed then looked down at the snow"Right...thanks"

"No problem."he said smirking.

A very hot man walked out the front door. He had long dark midnight hair. With indigo eye's. Part of his hair covered his right eye, and a iron cross hung around his neck. He had an impassive face.

Kikyo was whispering to Kagura like a 13-year old. She was giggled when he looked at them. He rolled his eye's. A man with shoulder-length silver hair, and hazel eye's. Kikyo, and Kagura were drooling.

Even Kagome,Sango,Ayame,and Rin were staring in intrest.

The boy with the silver hair shivered"My name is Katsura Suezo, and this is my brother Kaji Suezo.Nice to meet you all"

Kaji was looking at Kagome. Eye to eye. Kagome grabbed Kouga's arm, and pulled him in front of her. The look in his eye's were creeping her out. She looked at the mansion sized cabin in admiration.

Kaji glared at Kouga. As did Katsura. Kouga was frigtened himself. What was with them? Kagome was one girl. Did both of them like her.

"Are you the owner's?"asked Seshomaru glaring at Rin.

She looked around, and whistled. As though she did nothing.

Katsura smirked"Yes we are.We hope you all follow instruction.We wouldn't want any of you to get hurt"

"You look the same age as us.H-

Katsura cut Sango off"Excuse my cutting in,but what does age have to do with anything these days?"

"N.n.n.n.n-

A snowball hit Sango in the shoulder. Sango glared at Kikyo. She snickered behind her hand. Kagome picked up a rock, and threw it at Kikyo. Kikyo was hit in the thigh.

Kikyo squeaked"OW!Who threw that!"

"Me you possessed slut!"yelled Kagome. "I'm sick of you picking on people!"

Kikyo yelled"What are you going to dop!Sumon your father from the dead!?"

"Enough!"yelled a deep voice.

Everyone looked at Kaji. Katsura glared at Kikyo with pure hate. She squeaked, and hid behind Naraku. Kagome clenched to Kouga's coat. Inuyasha growled.

Kaji turned"Follow.All of you"

Everyone picked up they're bag's, and followed. Kagome was last in line. She stopped when she felt something weird in the cool air. She looked at the bus driver, as he leaned against the bus. He smirked then took another puff of his cigar.

Kagome walked not looking, and bomped into someone. She was about to fall back, but was caught with two hand's.

"Keep up,Kagome"whispered Kaji.

Kagome nodded. He turned and began to walk. She went pale. How did he know her name. Did anyone call out her name? No! So...

Kagome thought in fear"_Ohhhhhhh...shit_"

She watched as Sango looked back at her. With concern. She only shook her head. Sango elbowed Inuyasha. He glared back at her then continued to walk..._**beside Kikyo**_.

"Oh you're such a jerk"hissed Kagome to herself.

Kikyo stopped with a smirk on her face. Sango ran into her. Hurting her nose as she did. Sango pushed her forward. Kikyo laughed.

Kikyo scoffed"No touching.I don't want your murder germs"

"WHY YOU!"growled Sango unhumanly.

Kagome ran forward, and grabbed Sango's arm. She relaxed, and walked beside Kagome with tear's in her eye's. Kagome looked around. She smirked when she saw a grandad spider on a dusty table. Kagome picked it up, and ran up to Kikyo.

Kagome asked"Hey,Kikyo...look at wat I found!Ain't it cool?"

"AHHHH!A SPIDER!GET IT AWAY!INUYASHA!"screamed Kikyo jumping onto Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha,who was in shock,fell to the floor. Face first into the hard board floor. Kagome, and Sango busted into laughter. They gave each other a HIGH 5.

Kagome laughed"Two down in one stragedy!"

"BOO YA!"they both yelled.

Miroku laughed to himself. Inuyasha glared up at him. he closed his mouth then picked up his walk. Kikyo got up, and dusted off her expensive clothing.

Inuyasha sighed heavily"Why didn't you just jump on Nraku or Kouga's back!Dammit!"

"T...that's something I've been meaning to talk to you about"whispered Kikyo sadly.

At her soft face he relaxed, and listened. Kagome glared back at them. Inuyasha took Kikyo's hand, and looked down at her. He said something she couldn't hear. She ran into someone once again.

Kagome looked in front of her to see it was Kaji. AGAIN.

Kagome yelled"What in the hell are you stopping for!?"

"Pay attention to where you're walking"he said glaring into her hazel eyes.

Those indigo eye's reminded her so much of her father. Katsura's hazel eye's reminded her of...well...herself when she was looking in the mirror.

Was there...maybe a-

Kagome thought angerly"_NO!Stop thinking of crazy thing's,Kagome!_"

Kagome glared back at him, then pushed past him. she caught up to Sango. Katsura looked at Kaji who nodded.

"What's with those two.Anger doesn't go with those cute faces of theirs"smirked Sango.

Kagome laughed"Sango!"

"What.I have the right to speak"giggled Sango.

Miroku's eye twitched in anger. Inuyasha shrugged. Not careing once bit.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. First Death

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!

Trip of Locks and Rosette Chapter 4"First Death"

Kagome got a room with Sango,Rin,and Ayame. Kikyo with just Kagura. She was glad. The only bad thing was...that Kaji,and Katsura knew her name some kind of way, and Inuyasha was back with Kikyo. Everyone was instructed to stay in their room.

Sango yawned"This is getting boring already!"

"Then let's have some fun"smirked Kagome.

She got up, and hooked Sango's Ipod to the speakers, and choosed a song. It was Avril Lavigne,Girlfriend. Sango turned up. Kagome began to sing:

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

(Inuyasha,Kouga,Sesshomaru, and Miroku came to their room since they were bored)

Sango,Ayame,and Rin danced as Kagome song to the karoke. Sango picked up a pillow and threw it at Kagome as she began to sing the next part:

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
(feel alright, feel alright, feel alright)

She danced around Sango as she continued. This time Inuyasha opened the door a bit as she song:

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah I'm the motherfkin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right) 

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

[Chorus  
Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one   
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend 

I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(again and again, again, again)  
So come over here and tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
(and again and again and again)

'Cause she's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about  
[Girlfriend lyrics on   
Hey hey, you you   
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend   
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way   
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?

(Inuyasha's eye's windened at how she song, and danced HOTLY at the same time)

[Chorus  
Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey hey

A scream echoed threw the building. Kagome slipped on a pillow, and fell onto the floor. They fell in the room. Sango rushed to Kagome's side, and helped her up. They ran out their room.

Kaji ran up the stair's. He had blood on his shirt.

"Yo,Katsura!We got another one!You all are suppose to be in your room!Go now!"he yelled as though he were older than them.

Inuyasha yelled"You're our age!Do you actually think!I'll listen to you!"

"What happened"yelled Kagome scared out of her mind at the look of blood on him.

Kaji whispered"The bus driver was killed"

They ran to the window. They saw a terrifying site. The bus driver's arm had been slashed deeply, and his eye's were open in horror. When everyone else turned away. Kagome just looked at him.

Kaji closed the curtains. She snapped back to reality. She blinked her tear's back, and glared at Kaji.

"What's going on here?"asked Kagome with a treambling voice.

Katsura asked"You're remeber aren't you?"

"Remebering what!"yelled Kagome wiping away tears.

Kaji asked"You're remebering _our_ father's death"

"OUR?What the hell are you two talking about!?"yelled Kagome.

Kaji shook his head, and left the room. Katsura looked hurt in the eye's. It made her feel guilty. So guilty she turned red in embrassement. Causeing more stupidity.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!**_


	5. Past Time, And Lost Memories

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!

Trip of Locks and Rosette Chapter 5"Past Time, and Lost Memories"

Katsura asked"Come here"

Kagome walked toward Katsura, and he leaned toward her ear.

"You don't remeber your own brother's?"asked Katsura.

Kagome gasped"W..what?I never had-

"Oh really...Kaji-...wait...Kaji?"callde Katsura.

He groaned, and took Kagome's hand, then left the room. Inuyasha, and the other's followed. This couldn't be true. He knew Kagome since he was in diaper's. As did EVERYONE else.

None remeber her having brother's. They came into this big room. Kaji had already gotten this thick black box.

Kagome gasped"this is my father's box o pi-

Kaji opened it, and took a picture out. He handed it to her. Kagome busted out laughing. Everyone wanted to see, but she hid it.

"This is strictly private!No boy's can see this picture!"smiled Kagome at they're mad faces.

The girl's all except Kikyo, and Kagura went to look at it. They squealed and started laughing. In the picture Kagome,Katsura, and Kaji were naked running away from their father. Sango fell on the floor laughing. Kaij snatched the picture out Kagome's hand turning red.

Kaji growled"Remind me to burn that one!"

"Do you remeber?What did she do to you,Kagome?"asked Katsura refering to Anami.

Kagome whispered"The last thing I remeber was... Dad...being...

"Oh...I remeber know...remeber she fell and hit that rock,and we kept wondering why Anami put us up fro adoption.We got our answer.Kagome lost her memory...well only of us"grunmbled Kaji.

Katsura pulled out another picture"Wow...this one is old"

Kagome took it out his hand, and fell back like a staute. She held her stomach laughing. Katsura laughed as well.

"Man that was the funniest thin that happened!This was when Kaji went out with that Hanamay girl!"laughed Kagome standing.

Katsura laughed"Kaj...you were the only one to have the funniest, and embrasseing thing's happen!"

"Shut up,retard!"yelled Kaji. (Shorts is Kaj)

Kagome laughed"I swaer that water baloon slipped"

"Yeah...she thought it was me,and started scratching the hell out of me."grunted Kaji.

Kagome laughed"Oh yeah!She was like "My hair...my hair!" reminds me of that girl who was that thingy irl?Oh right Kikyo"

"Why you"hissed Kikyo.

Kagome pulled out another picture. She looked at it, and cocked her head a bit.

Kagome laughed"This is when we trashed Dad's office.He was so red his head looked like a tomato"

"Yeah.Sometime's ou pushed his anger off the edge,Kagome"laughed Katsura.

Kagome snorted"Nu ah.It was you that drove him so crazy he needed a drink"

"HA!Who sat the house on fire!?"yelled Katsura.

Kagome asked"Who killed the dog?!"

"STOP IT!DAMN!U BOTH DROVE HIM CRAZY WITH YOUR ARGUEING!"yelled Kaji looking at more picture's.

Kagome shrugged"Whatever.I'm bored"

Kagome thought around to do a nice prank. She looked at Kikyo,and smirked.

"Oh my god!Kikyo!That grandad spider is back for blood!"screamed Kagome.

Kikyo fell back"AHH!GET It OFF!A SPIDER!"

She looked like she was having a seziure with all the squirming. Inuyasha glared at Kagome. Kagome was holding her side laughing. Rin,Sango,and Ayame laughed as well.

"Where'd it go?"whispered Kiko sitting up.

Ayame rolled her eyes"You really are stupid."

"You really are a whore!"yelled Kikyo.

Ayame yelled"You really have AIDS!"

"Oh so did someone help Sango's father kill Kagome's father?"smirked Kikyo at Sango.

Kagome rose her foot back, and let it swing. Kagome's feet hit Kikyo right in the jaw. She rolled on the floor screaming in pain. Sango stomped out the room. Ayame,Kagome,and Rin followed.

Kaji, and Katsura glared a Kikyo. she got up, and ran behind Inuyasha who sighed heavily.

They heard Sango screaming so loud it shook the house:KIKYO YOU GOT DAMN BITCH!I HOPE A GOT DAMN DISEASE KILLS YOU!GAHHH!

A door slammed,and everyone was pale as snow. Kikyo looked even more pale.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	6. What Happens When The Lights Go Out

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!

(This Skeleton,and the Kikyo's a BoogieMan Idea Was My friend InuyashaxKagome1994 idea! Check her out!)

Trip of Locks and Rosette Chapter 6"What Happens When The Lights Go Out "

Later that day had been cold, and quiet. A soft rain fell. Kagome was jst about to doze off when there was a loud pop outside. She screamed and fell out her bed. Sleeping Rin,Sango,and Ayame screamed at Kagome's scream.

Inuyasha ran into the room,and tripped over a tree. He once again landed on the floor, but this time he landed on top of Kagome. She blushed a bloody red, as did he.

Sango whisteled"Ohhhh"

"What!NO!Get off me!"yelled Kagome kicking him off.

She scrambled to her feet. Inuyasha stood up as well. He glared at Sango. She shrugged then stuck her tongue at him. He picked up his flashlight, and turned it on.

Kagome asked"What happened?"

"The power line was cut"grumbled Inuyasha walking out.

They followed. Sesshomaru, and Miroku came out the room, and followed. Rain poured like hail on the roof. Kagome's eye's began to glow a faint red. When Ayame,who was first to see it,she screamed. Everyone jumped.

Inuyasha growled"What the hell,Ayame!"

"Kagome's eye's are glowing red!See!Look!"yelled Ayame pointing.

Kagome closed her eye's then opened them as Inuyasha shined the light on her. she glared into the light with hesitant eyes. He looked over at Ayame.

Inuyasha yelled"Her eyes are fine!Let's go!"

"I know what I saw!"yelled Ayame.

Kagomw glared at Ayame then turned to continue to walk. A voice nagged at her.

Her Neko self spat"_You can't hide me forever!Know that you remeber I'll come out eventually!_"

Kagome shook her head. Sango saw this then looked at Ayame. Ayame nodded toward her. Sango nodded.

"What are you hiding,Kagome?"asked Sango.

Kagome tripped over her own foot, and fell. Everyone stopped to look at Kagome. She got back to her feet.

Kagome yelled"I ain't hiding anything!Just get off my back will you!"

"If you weren't why are you yelling?"asked Miroku,and Inuyasha at the same.

Kagome growled"I'm not yelling!"

Her eye's sipped red. Everyone gasped except Sesshomaru. Rin elbowed him. He grunted then gasped. She smiled then looked back at Kagome in shocked. He rolled his eye's.

"She's neko.Inuyasha if you'd use your nose once in a while you'd already know that"grumbled Sesshomaru.

Sango asked"Is that true,Kagome?Eh?"

"Yes"whispered Kagome.

Rin sqeualed"Then where are your ear's?"

"I don't wanna"whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha asked"What are you ashamed to be half demon?"

"NO!"yelled Kagome who gasped to see Inuyasha inches from her face.

Inuyasha smirked"Then take off the invisable necklace"

"Fine"grumbled Kagome.

Kagome took off the unseen necklace. Two black ear's appeared on her head. Her dark raven hair bcame longer, and more midnight. Her eye's were amazing. They were a bit hazel, and indigo.

Inuyasha smirked and dropped the flashlight. Everyone looked around blindly except Sesshomaru. Kagome felt his lip's kiss her lightly. She gasped then stepped on his feet as hard as she could. Kagome stomped away.

Sango,Rin,and Ayame followed blindly. Inuyasha fell to the floor in pain. After a while he got over it. He grabbed the flashlight.

Sesshomaru rolled his eye's"You're goign out with Kikyo you idiot"

"What h...oh...you kissed her didn't you?"asked Miroku shaking his head.

Inuyasha yelled"It was barely a kiss you...you...you...oh shut the hell up!Pervert!"

"Why didn't you just call me apervert after you,you idiot!"grumbled Miroku.

Sesshomaru smirked at this. Inuyasha growled,and Miroku turned toward a closet door. It read "_Do NOT Open...you've been warned_

Inuyasha snorted"Whatever."

"Maybe we shouldn't look inside"hesitated Miroku.

Inuyasha smirked"What are you scared?"

"N...n...of course not"stammered Miroku.

Inuyasha walked toward the closet, and opened the closet. A dusty huge skeleton fell onto Inuyasha. All three of them screamed like little girl's. Even Sesshomaru. Kagome,Sango,and Rin rushed in.

Sesshomaru was jumping pranceing around like a pony,Miroku was on his knees covering his hears,screaming,and Inuyasha was trying to get the skeleton off. Screaming at the same time. The girl's fell to the ground laughing. They laughed so hard they sobbed.

Kagome cried"God!My gut!AH!" (sob)

"HAHAHAHAHAHA AH!"laughed Sango, Rin, and Ayame. (sobs)

Inuyasha punched the skeleton off. It's head flew over the stair's ledge. He crossed his arm's. He then picked up the flashlight stomping down the hall.

Kagome laughed"Awwww...don't be-AHHHHHHH!OH MY FUCKING GOSH! ITS THE KILLER,OH MY GOSH!IT'S SOO HIDEOUS!!!WHAT IS IT THE BOOGIEMAN GOD MY EYES!!"

Inuyasha stopped then flashed the light on the ahem 'thing' He rolled his eye's. Just what he needed another one of her little sarcastic moment's.

"Chill Kags its just Kikyo"sighed Inuyasha as Kikyo glared at Kagome.

Kagome relaxed then crossed her arm's then shrugged"Oh well could of fooled me"

"Would you grow up!"yelled Kikyo burning red.

Kagome mimmicked"Would you grow up!"

"Knock it off,Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome yelled"You don't tell me what to do!"

The hall got real quiet as Inuyasha fumed. Everyone sighed except Kikyo,Inuyasha, and Kagome. They heard to loud gunshot's outside. They all rushed down the stair's, and out the door.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! PLEASE REIVEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	7. Whose Up To It

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!

Trip of Locks and Rosette Cahpter 7"Whose Up To It"

Everyone found each other outside. Only one's missing was Naraku,Bankotsu,Jakotsu,and Suikotsu. Kikyo as looking around as though she were crazy. About 6 people ran up the dirt path. Kaji was holding his side as though in pain.

Kagome yelled"NO!Kaji!"

Kagome ran out into the rain, and to Kaji. She looked around. A figure stopped and looked back at Kagome with lustful crimson eyes. She shivered. That person continued to run after while.

"Kaji!Where's K-

Katsura ran from the house, and into the rain"Let's get him inside!"

"Right"nodded Kagome.

The grabbed each of his arm's, and walked back into the house. When they got inside. They sat him on a couch. Kagome closed the huge corridor's, and locked them. She slid onto the floor.

Katsura tended to Kaji's wound.

Kagome yelled"What the hell happened!?"

"Damn it.You're the blame for the,Kaji.You gave yourself this wound.I told you not to go out there!"growled Katsura as his eye's were faint red.

Kaji hissed"There was no trouble out here,Katsura.We're missing some people.They have to be responsible"

"I hope you are not talking about us"came Naraku's cool voice.

Bankotsu,Suikotsu, and Jakotsu looked at Kaji in shock. Katsura tightened his wound then pulled his shirt down. Kaji leaned against the wall.

Katsura asked"Well!" Started Katsura red in the eye's. "You couldn't of been asleep threw all of this!"

Rin lighted a few candle's she had found. It lit the area they were in. The rest of the house was dark, and full of shadow's.

"No... we were not, but we were trying to figure out what the hell was going on"snarled Jakotsu.

Kaji shook his head"We can't accuse you without seeing it our very self"

"I can!"yelled Katsura.

Kagome yelled"Just stop,Katsura!"

The room became quiet. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with concern. Her own eye's were red. Naraku was looking Kagome up and down in intrest. She caught his eye then shivered.

"Do me a favor though."started Kaji standing up,snarling at Naraku.

Naraku snorted"And it is?"

"Stay away from my little sister"he said growling.

Naraku glared back at Kaji. Kagome got up. Kaji made his way up the stair's. Kagome, and Katsura followed. Naraku went to his room soon after leaving everyone else behind.

After while, they went to Kaji's room.

Kagome asked"What are you saying,Kaji?"

"It's simple.I don't want you around him.He's bad news"growled Kaji.

Kagome nodded"Fine.I will"

"I'm surprised he didn't make a comment"grunted Sango tiredly.

Inuyasha smirked"He probably wanted to piss in his pant's"

Everyone laughed at that. Sango's head dropped a bit.

"Alright.I'm off to bed"sighed Kagome grabbing Sango's hand.

She jumped, but soon followed. Rin, and Ayame followed as well. When they left silence seeped into the awake boy's.

Katsura asked"Do you believe it's him or not?"

"Don't you remeber the rule's,Katsura?"asked Kaji looking up angerly.

Katsura nodded"I do.Don't accuse other's if you hadn't seen the crime.Yeah,whatever."

"Whatever.You can go right ahead,and be a fool.Embrasse yourself,Katsura!"yelled Kaji.

Katsura stood up"I don't feel like hearing your letcher's,Kaji.You aren't Dad.Get that threw your head"

This made Kaji growl. He got up, and tackled Katsura. He hit the wall behind him. Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,Kouga,and Miroku tried to pull the two demon brother's apart. They couldn't.

Which was a major shocker for Sesshomaru. After while,Kagome ran in.

"Katsura!Kaji!"yelled Kagome.

They wouldn't listen at all to her yell's. Sesshomaru was getting sick of this. He got into the fight,and used rashal measure's. They finally broke apart. Kagome was red in the eye.

When Kaji, and Katsura looked at her they're face's softened.

Kagome yelled"Would you two grow up!"

She had tear's in her eye's. She blinked them back then left the room. They heard a door slam hard.

"I'm getting sick of this!"growled Sesshomaru. "You're both acting pathetic.Mere little children"

He walked out the room shaking his head. Inuyasha,Miroku,and Kouga left as well shaking their head's. Kaji looked at Katsura. Katsura scrambled to his feet, and stomped out. Kaji sighed heavily,and smoothed his dark messy hair back.

Kikyo, and Kagura had been went to bed.

_**Next Morning:Dawn **_

The boy's were the first to wake up. Kaji, and Katsura spoke nothing to eachother nor to the other's. Naraku,Jakotsu,Suikotsu,and Bankotsu had left outside for 'some air' The rest of the boy's just sat in their room's staring at eachother boredly. After a while they heard Kagome's pissed off yell, and Sango's.

Kagome yelled"KIKYO!!"

"YOU ARE SO GOT DAMN ANNOYING!"yelled Sango.

They peeked out the door. The door opened. Kikyo, and Kagura walked out laughing. Sango,Kagome,Ayame,and Rin walked out soon after. Kagome,and Sango were soaking wet,and shaking.

Kagome rose her fist ready to swing. Rin,and Ayame stopped her by holding her back. She struggled more, and Kikyo laughed harder. The boy's walked out.

Inuyasha groaned"Kikyo...wha-

Sango shoved Kikyo in anger, and she balanced herself. Kikyo shoved her back, but harder. Kagome got free, and tackled Kikyo. Both scratching,punching, and slapping. Rin, and Ayame groaned, and pulled the two apart.

"Kagome...ca.calm down!"yelled Ayame as she struggled to get free.

Kagome yelled"Let me go!Let me go!"

"KAGOME!"yelled Kaji,and Katsura at the same time.

She stopped immediately. Panting. Tear's mixed with the freezing water. Ayame loosened her hold. Kagome pushed her off.

Kikyo laughed"It's about time someone put you on a leash!Oop's...my bad you're a feline!"

Kagome swung as hard as she could, and Kikyo slid back on the floor. She screamed out in pain, and held her jaw in pain. Kagura gasped, and knelt down to Kikyo as she kicked like a baby.

"HAHA!That what you get you freaking slut!"yelled Sango laughing.

Kagome's eye's flashed red. She held her head in pain.

Kaji yelled"Kagome!Calm down right now!"

Ayame touched her shoulder. Kagome yanked herself away,and walked into the room. Rin,Ayame,and Sango followed. Sango slammed the door behind her, and locked the door. Inuyasha knelt down to the sobbing Kikyo.

She hugged him, and cried as hard as she could. He knew that had to hurt. He rubbed her back to confront her.

"I bet that hurt"winced Miroku.

Sesshomaru was biting his cheek's. That was the most impressive thing he ever saw a girl do. Kagome was no preppy piece of trash at all! He busted out laughing.

Inuyasha glared at him. Sesshomaru walked off laughing as hard as he could. It was to funny to hold in. Miroku stifled a laugh. Inuyasha scooped Kikyo up into his arm's,and took her to her room.

Kagura glared then followed. Kouga shook his head. Miroku finally laughed. Kaji, and Katsura looked at eachother,shrugged,then sighed.

_**An Hour Later**_

Kagome, and the other's(her friends) got dressed,and desided to leave their room finally. It was to quiet. Kikyo's screaming had stopped and hour ago. They made their way down stair's. Peeking into the living room to see Inuyasha,and Kikyo making out, not a scar on her face.

This pissed Kagome off. She stomped out the house. Inuyasha didn't even care she'd insulted his kind!

Sango mused"Wow...Inuyasha must be really mad at you to stuff that comment Kikyo made down"

"I didn't even do anything,Sango!"yelled Kagome stomping toward the forest.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**_


	8. Just A Day,Again

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!

(_**THE WOOD WIPE,AND SLUG ATTACK WERE IDEA'S OF MY FRIEND InuyashaxKagome1994!...CHECK HER OUT!!! )**_

Trip of Locks and Rosette Chapter 8"Just A Day,Again"

Kagome climbed over a huge lock that must've got struck down. By last night's storm. Emotion's washed over her as she thought about Inuyasha.

"I can see you didn't do anything,Kagome.Maybe that's the problem"suggested Sango.

Kagome came to a sharp stop. They stopped as well. She turned on her heal to face them. She had a calm look they quickly became confused.

Kagome asked"What do you mean by that?"

"Well,Kagome.We know you have a crush on Inuyasha,right?"started Ayame.

Kagome blushed"Uh...yeah.Right"

"Okay.You had year's to tell him how you felt, but you just basically pushed those opportunities away"sighed Rin shaking her head.

Kagome leaned against a tree"Maybe you're right...wait a mintue!He still has no right to be angry at me,Sango!"

Kagome began stomping forward again. They groaned, and followed.

"Un huh.Yeah,but-

WAM!!!!!!!

Kagome had grabbed onto a branch, and let it swing. Sango fell back to the ground groaning in pain. Kagome turned around, and squeaked in shock.

Kagome yelled"Sango!I'm so sorry"

"G.G.GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME,KAGOME!"screamed Sango in pain.

Ayame, and Rin stifled a laugh by biting their bottom lip's. Sango's nose began to bleed a bit. She kicked her leg's just as Kikyo had did. They heard foot step's coming closer. Everytime Kagome tried to help Sango up she slapped her hand away.

Inuyasha,Kouga,Miroku,Sesshomaru,Kikyo,and Kagura appeared. Kikyo, and Kagura busted out laughing.

Miroku yelled"Wha...wha...what the hell,Kagome!You can't go around punching people!"

"I.I.I didn't!I had grabbed onto this branch, and I let go.Then this happened!I didn't mean to do!I didn't do it on purpose,Miroku!I swear!"yelled Kagome turning red as she spoke every word.

Miroku helped Sango to her feet. She refused to be picked up by Miroku. As though she were Kikyo an hour ago. Kikyo laughed so hard she was red. Kagura only giggled.

Sango glared at Rin, and Ayame as they turned red from holding back their laugh. Miroku dug in his pocket's for anything. He happened to find a ripped piece of a cloth. He gave it to Sango. Sango took it, and held it to her nose with her head back.

Ayame, and Rin had to only take one look at the embrassed Kagome. They busted out laughing. Right along with Kikyo. It was something you couldn't avoid from laughing. The other guy's smirked stopping theirselves from laughing.

Ayame sobbed in laughter"Y.y.y.y.y.y.y.you should've seen what happened!Sango went flying to the ground!Kagome was like 'oh shit' !"

"Sango was on the edge from crying!My gut!"laughed Rin.

Kagome yelled"It isn't that funny!"

"YES IT IS!"yelled Kikyo,Rin,and Ayame at the same time.

Finally Sango's nose stopped bleeding. She stuffed the bloody cloth in her pocket, and wiped the remaining blood away with her black sleeve. She glared at Kagome.

Kagome squeaked"I said I didn't mean too,Say"

"Riiiight.You just wanted to hit something is that right!?Why not take it out on nature!"yelled Sango turning red with anger.

Kagome began to rub at her arm"Stop yelling at me!You make it sound like I hurt you on purpose!I didn't do it on purpose!I'm not my mother!I wou-

"Kagome!No!I didn't mean it like that!"yelled Sango turning pale at the realization.

Kagome yelled"Yes you did!"

"No,I didn't!You would never abuse me,Kagome!Never!"yelled Sango.

Kagome yelled"Then why did you say it?!"

Sango hugged Kagome. She hugged her back, and buried her red face in Sango's shirt. Inuyasha looked at Kagome softly. With much guilt, and pity. Sango pulled away, and looked Kagom in the eye.

"I forgive.Sorry I blew up like that.I know you didn't do it on purpose,okay?"asked Sango with a soft smile.

Kagome smiled,and nodded. Everyone began to walk once again. They stopped once in a while to remeber their path. Kouga kept glancing at Ayame who caught him serveral time's. Kagome, and Sango kept looking back at Kikyo,giggleing.

She finally caught them.

Kikyo stopped,and yelled"What!You two having a gossip feast or something!?"

Ayame,and Rin spotted what they were alughing at. They to laughed. Kikyo began to feel something weird crawling up her leg. She looked down to see this big,fat,juicy,sticky looking thin crawling up her lef slowly. Leaving a trail of ick.

"AHH!GET IT OFF!GET IF OFF!GET THAT,THAT,THAT,THAT-I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS!JUST GET IT OFF!INU PLEASE GET IT OFF!OH KAMI I'M GOING TO DIE,GET IT OFF!"screamed Kikyo in terror,shaking,and stomping her left leg.

Kagome's beautiful laugh nagged at Inuyasha, but he hugged Kikyo to calm her down. Then pulled away, and knelt down to her ;eg.

Inuyasha sighed"Relax.It's nothing but a slug,Kikyo"

"I don't care!Just get it off!"yelled Kikyo turning red in anger.

Inuyasha grabbed the slimy thing, and dropped it to the ground. It scurried away slowly. Kikyo was about to sqash it but Kagome stopped her foot.

Kagome giggled"Come on,Kikyo.Don't kill your number 1 fan.Spare the thing"

Kikyo glared as Kaogme busted out laughing again.

"Nice one,Kags"laughed Sango.

They made their way back to the cabin as it began to rumble in the skies. Kagome dazed up at the grey sky with admiration. She tripped over a few thing's but ignored it. Kikyo squealed as the cabin came into view. She took off running.

Inuyasha slowed his pace. The other's nodded, and ran ahead. Inuyasha smirked then came to a stop. Kagome ran right into his back. She squeaked, and fell back.

He grabbed both her hand's and pulled her to her feet. Kagome blushed, but then pulled her hand's away from his.

Kagome asked"Shouldn't you be with Kikyo, and angry at me?"

"I'm not angry at you,Kagome"sighed Inuyasha sensing a arguement coming.

Kagome whispered"Yes you are.When I was holding onto Kouga you went all 'be pissed at Kagome' mode"

"I'm over that"groaned Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled sarcatically"Oh really?Then why did you get back with Kikyo?"

"That's my business!?"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome snorted"She insulted half demon's!AKA dog!You know you heard what she said!Remeber what you told me when we were kids,and I quote"I'll never be with a girl that doesn't respect my being, and only my money"

"She say's thing's she doesn't mean,Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome hissed"How do you know that!?"

"She told me!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head"Then she's playing you,Inuyasha"

"You're just jealous!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome yelled"What!"

"Admit it!You've liked me ever since we hit puberty!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled"If I do admit then what?"

This froze Inuyasha into shock. She smirked,shook her head, then began to walk off. He grabbed her shoulder, and she turned around.

"What do you want from me,Inuyasha!"yelled Kagome as tear's brimed her eye lid's.

Inuyasha did what his demon side kept nagging him to do. He pulled Kagome into a passionate kiss. She squeaked in shock at first. Kagome relaxed then kissed him back. The kiss began heated.

She placed her hand's on his cheek's. The kiss was so...right. Kagome pulled away, and looked into his amber eye's.

Kagome whispered"Why do you keep doing this to me,Inuyasha?"

"I love you"he whispered down to her.

Kagome shook her head"N...no you don't.You love Kikyo."

"Bu-

Kagome put her finger on his lip's to stop him"Look me in the eye,and tell me the truth,Inuyasha.No hesitation"

"I only went with Kikyo to get back at you.I regret that know.After Kikyo destroyed me...you put me back together without even noticeing.Your smile.Your laugh.Everything about you,Kagome.I love you."he whispered with a unlieing voice.

Kagome whispered"I...I love you too,Inuyasha"

Inuyasha leaned in. they were inche's away from each other's lip's.

"INUYASHA!HOW COULD YOU!"yelled Kikyo's high pitched scream.

Inuyasha smirked, and captured Kagome's lip's anyway. Kagome got the message, and kissed him back. Kikyo was red in anger.

Kikyo yelled"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS,KAGOME!YOU BOYFRIEND STEALER!"

Kagome pulled away. She turned toward Kikyo.

"Kikyo...grow up.You sound like a kid."smirked Kagome as she bit her bottom lip in excitement as Inuyasha wrapped his arm's around her waist.

Kikyo yelled"I hate you!"

"Why...I'm hurt,Kikyo"giggled Kagome as Inuyasha whispered something in Kagome's ear.

Kikyo screamed"AH!"

She ran back to the mansion in anger. They laughed as she tripped over stuff. Screaming many unpleasant thing's.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**_


	9. Kidnapped!

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trip of Locks and Rosette Chapter 9"Kidnapped!"

They made their way back to the manison. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand. She smiled, and leaned her head on his shoulder. They didn't notice that shadow's were closeing in on them. Inuyasha stopped, and turned around.

The person behind them hit Inuyasha with a metal pole.

Kagome screamed"INUYASHA!"

"You're coming with us,_Kagome_"smirked a man with crimson eye's.

Kagome shook Inuyasha with tear's in her eyes. His forehead was bleeding badly, and he was unconscious. The men grabbed both Kagome's shoulder's.

Kagome screamed"KAJI!KATSURA!"

"Shut up!"grumbled the man putting a gag in her mouth.

He picked Kagome up, and walked off. Their pace picked up as Kaji,and the other's arrived. Kagome squrimed in his arm's. Hot, fresh tear's. Snow began to fall in a sad, and slow way.

Finally, they arrived at a small cabin that was in a cave. Behind a barrier. They threw Kagome on the cold ground then went inside. Back at the scene. Kaji was shaking Inuysha to consciousness.

Kaji yelled"Where's my sister,Inuyasha!What happened?!"

"I don't know.I sensed someone beind me.I turned around then I was hit with something.My head is fe-wait!Kagome's missing!"he yelled sitting up fast.

He winced then held his wound. Sango was clenchin onto Miroku's arm. Tear's trailed down her face. Katsura gave him ma cloth smothered with alcohol.

Kaji stood"The assassin's...t..they took Kagome"

"We have to find her"growled Inuyasha standing up with the help of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sniffed"Her scent is everywhere in this area.They must've gotten a place...where a barrier is over it"

"No one return's to the house until we find my sister!"growled Katsura standing up straight.

Kikyo snorted"Why bother...we're gonna freeze out here,Katsura!"

"Fine!Whoever doesn't care leave!Maybe the assassin's will come back for another person!"growled Katsura towad Kikyo.

Naraku asked"Still think it's me?"

"Yes!You might have something to do with it!"growled Katsura.

Kaji yelled"Katsura enough!He's been with us the whole time.No phone call,smirk,eyeing nervous nothing!"

"Whatever.I'm going to start looking up the trail"grumbled Katsura stomping up the trail.

Sesshomaru,Miroku,Inuyasha,and Kouga followed. Kaji, and the rest of them took the other path.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Kagome rolled over on her back, and shook of the snow. Her skin paler then pale. She felt someone yank the gag out, and pull her up by her hair. She came face to face with the man with crimson eyes.

"Hello,Kagome"smirked the man.

He had shoulder-length blood red hair, and crimson eye's. His hand's slid down to her waist. He looked about Sesshomaru's age, but only a bit below cute. She shook her head angerly.

He untied her rope's"I'm Keneth"

"Why are you doing this to me.Let me go"whimpered Kagome.

Keneth smirked"You're the most beautiful,neko,I've ever seen"

"Did my mother send you...t...to kill me for telling?"asked Kagome.

Keneth smirked"Yes she did.She doesn't plan on seeing you return"

"Please no!"squeaked Kagome as he pulled out a knife.

He ran it down her arm. No hard enough to pierce threw her skin. Keneth leaned in closer, and Kagome leaned back every inch closer.

Keneth asked"Shall you not listen to me...you will die a very painful death"

"Go to hell"growled Kagome as her eye's flashed red.

Keneth leaned in closer"If so...you're coming with me"

He kissed her cherry lip's lightly. The kiss deepened. Kagome bit his lip as hard as she could, then pushed him onto the ground. Kagome ran out the cave, and down the hill. She ran threw the forest thinking she were being chased by now.

Kagome stopped, and listened. She didn't hear anyone. Only the sound's of the night. She began to walk threw the dark forest. A river came across her way home.

"_Damn.What's wrong with this guy?Isn't he suppose to keep me captive...or...is there more to the plan?_"thought Kagome.

Kagome looked at her clawed hand. Something foul began to seep into her mouth. Kagome threw her gut out. It was disgusting. She held her side as she walked to the cabin.

She heard argueing not far away. It sounded like Sango, and Kikyo. Kagome smiled. Pain shot threw her, and paralyzed her leg's. She tumbled to the ground.

Kagome yelled"SANGO!"

The pain was seeping threw her body. Feet running was heard. Kagome's neko side kicked in. Her eye's became red, and she was able to stay conscious.

"KAGOME!"sobbed Sango taking on of Kagome's arm's.

Kagome smirked"I'm fine.I just need some rest"

Kaji let Kagome get onto his back. Everyone headed back. Hopefully everyone was there. The pain that was causeing her human side so much pain began to cause the neko pain.

"I can't stay awake much longer,Kaji"hissed Kagome beginning to go limp.

Kaji asked"What happened,Kagome?"

"I don't...

Kaji picked up his pace"Kagome!Stay awake!"

_**The Cabin**_

They all walked in. Everyone was present, and jumped to their feet.

"What's wrong with Kagome,Kaji!"yelled Katsura.

Kaji hissed"When I find those basturd.Their gonna pray I didn't"

He made his way up the stair's. Everyone except Kikyo,Naraku,Kagura,Bankotsu,Suikotsu, and Jakotsu.

_**Kaji's Room**_

Kagome had fallen asleep. No longer able to stay awake. Kaji growled in anger.

"What happened!?"yelled Katsura getting pissed at Kaji's growling.

Kaji hissed"They poisoned her.I don't know how.She escaped herself.I wasn't able to get any answer's.Her neko side was not able to subdue the poison.Not until she fell asleep."

"You let her go to sleep!Yu know what's gonna happen,right!?"yelled Katsura.

Kaji yelled"What'd you rather her do,Katsura?Suffer?"

Inuyasha was knelt beside the bed she slept in. Sango was glaring at the two brother's.

"Would you two stop argueing for once!?Your sister is in danger all you two can do is argue!"yelled Sango.

Silence called after her speech. Kaji glared at Katsura then looked away. Shaking his head. Katsura looked at Inuyasha. His face was of no emotion. Except, anger, and guilt.

Sesshomaru sighed"This isn't your fault,Inuyasha"

"I knew someone was there"hissed Inuyasha.

Sango shook her head"Just stop.Don't even start"

"Would you all relax"came a weak voice.

Kagome sat up, weakly.

Kaji gasped"You're awake"

"I'm not dead, you know."grumbled Kagome.

Katsura asked"What happened,Kagome?"

"My mother sent them.Keneth.That's all I know.His name is Keneth, and his posse"explained Kagome.

Katsura, and Kaji looked shocked"Keneth?Do you mean Keneth Ula?"

"I don't kow.He didn't give me a last name"shrugged Kagome.

Kaji growled"Keneth is the enemy.His father killed our father.Don't you remeber,Kag-

"Damn it!"growled Kagome. "I had a chance to knock his got damn head off"

She pulsed then winced holding her side.

Katsura asked"How in the hell did they inject poison in you,Kagome"

"I don't want to talk about it"hissed Kagome.

Inuyasha asked"He forced a kiss didn't he,Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha growled then got up, and left the room. Kagome got up but winced. She blocked back the pain, and followed behind him. She grabbed hisarm soon as he walked out the door.

She closed the door behind herself.

"Don't Inuyasha.Please don't"whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered"No,Kagome.He hurt you"

"I know, but I don't want him hurting you!Just please don't"treambled Kagome in pain.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome. This made her relax. All pain went away.

Kagome cried"Please don't go,Inuyasha.Please"

"Shh...I won't go,Kagome,but if we meet path's.There's no more hiding"he hissed looking into her teary eye's.

Kagome nodded"Alright"

He captured her lip's into a passionate kiss. All of the bad tase went away. The pain in her side was lifting up more. Was he healing her? She smiled, and wrapped her arm's around his neck.

Snow fell on the couple sadly. As though predicting the furture.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**_


	10. Closeing In

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!

Trip of Locks and Rosette Chapter 10"Closeing In"

Next day, it was as boring, and blood freezing as ever. The weather finally got to them all. Everyone stayed in each other room.

Sango hugged her knees"I want to go home"

"Me two"sighed Rin.

Ayame nodded"Me three"

They expected Kagome to say herself as three. She stared out the window coldly.

"Hello?Kagome?Aren't you ready to go home?"asked Ayame.

Kagome hissed"I'm not going anywhere until I-wait a mintue.I How could I have been so stupid!"

Kagome got up, and opened her bag. She put put on a long sleeve shirt. The sleeve's were red, and the shirt was black. She put also put on her boots, and a black jacket. The other's got dressed, and followed her.

"What are you talking about,Kagome?"asked Sango trying to keep up with her pace.

Kagome knocked on her brother's door. There was a grunt of annoyance, and she walked in. Sango,Rin, and Ayame froze. Kaji was in his bed, shirtless. They turned their back's blushing pink.

Kagome rolled Kaji out of his bed. He growled, and got up numbly.

Kagome whispered"I know where their hide-out is."

"Your point?"grunted Kaji putting on a white t-shirt.

Kagome rolled her eyes"Hello!Wake up!Let's go kick his ass!"

"We don't know if he's armed or not.We're better off waiting until his next move"sighed Kaji just as the light's went out.

Kagome smirked"Seem's he wasn't planning on waiting another night"

"Damn it!Katsura!"yelled Kaji putting on his boots.

Katsura ran in"The power line was cut,Kaj"

"Figures!I want you all to stay in your roo-

There was a scream from Kikyo's room, and a glass shatter. Everyone came out their room. Except Kikyo, and Kagura. Kagome ran into Kikyo's room to see Kikyo, and Kagura hugging eachother. Kagome ran to the window to see a man in black, and with a rifle disappear around the house.

Kagome's breath heaved"The house is surrounded.Everyone need's to be quiet.Their armed.Big time"

"W.w.w.what do you mean?With bricks?"asked Kikyo smugly.

Kagome covered the window with sheets"No.Rifles"

"Katsura.Time to go to the basement, and quick"called Kaji running down the stairs.

Katsura nodded"Right!Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,Kouga,and Miroku!Come with us!"

"What about the girl's Katszu!"growled out Kagome. (Katszu shorts for Katsura)

Katsura called"To dangerous just stay hidden!"

Kagome snarled as they all went down stairs. She paced trying to think. Everyone in Kagome's room. Afraid of every shadow.

"Kags.What about your kit.You brung it right?"asked Sango standing rolling up her sleeve.

Kagome snapped"That's it!Sango!rin!Ayame!Time to get to work!"

"Right!"they all said in a whisper smirking.

Kikyo stammered"K.k.k.k.kit?What kit?"

"Stop being a big baby,Kikyo.What happened to the kick ass Kikyo that loved to fight?Stop being a prep for once.that goes for you,AND Kagura"hissed Kagome.

Kikyo snorted"That Kikyo is gone.I'm afraid"

"Then get the hell out of my room!Go back to your own"spat Kagome.

Kikyo's eyes sparked"Of course"

The two left smirking. Kagome locked the door. Rin covered all the window's in the room, and lit over twenty candle's. Sango helped Kagome pull a heavy black box from Kagome's back. Kagome found the key, and opened the box.

They all smirked at the same time. Each had a dark brownish bag around them.

"Are you sure our childish power's are going to work,Kags?"asked Sango taking out string,minni camera's and all.

Kagome asked smirking"Didn't it work on Inuyasha's father?"

"Oh yeah.No doubt now"giggled Rin.

Kagome smirked"Let's get to work"

Kagome took off her jacket as sweat began to form. As did the other's. They stuck serveral thing's in their pockets. They put concret boots on,opened the door queitly,and walked out. Kagome,Rin,Sango,and Ayame snuck down the stairs.

They stuck many small camera's to the walls. They finally reached the door. The boy's walked in just as Kagome pulled out a silver plate.

"What in the hell is that?"asked Kaji.

They jumped, and turned their back's to the door.

Sango smirked"You worry about the gun's.We got the locks down"

"What is that?"asked Katsura.

Kagome smirked"Something dangerous.Inuyasha,Miroku,Sesshomaru...I'm sure you know"

She showed them the metal plate, and they paled.

"Oh crap.Yeah.No one can get in or out.I hope"whispered Inuyasha in a shaky voice.

Kagome smirked"Now back to whatever you all were doing"

"Uh,right"they said going back down the basement.

Kagome hooked,plugged,and heated many thing's around every basic door in the house. When they finished their hand's were bleeding with sore's.

Kagome whispered"This should do for now.Remeber Plan B?"

Sango,Rin,and Ayame nodded.

"Good.Alright.Let's go check on the other's"whispered Kagome.

The raced up the stair's. Kikyo, and Kagura were in their room. Naraku,Bankotsu,Suikotsu,and Jakotsu had gone missing that night. Making everyone caution moving around the house.

Sango sat on the first step"Where do you think Naraku,Bankotsu,Suikotu,and Jakotsu went?"

"I don't know,but I'm beginning to think Katsura was right.I bet Kaj is too"whispered Kagome.

Silence took over the house. The boy's finally came out the basement. Pistol on each waist. A rifle in each of their hand's.

Ayame swallowed"You still don't feel the urge to go home,Kags?"

"Not until he's dead"hissed Kagome.

Rin asked"Not that I'm going against tis at all, but...why not call the police?"

"Tried.Blizzard on the way.We're trying to find out if they build a headquarter and base around here"sighed Mrioku blowing heat into his hand.

Sango stood"Is there anything about this cabin you'd like to tell us about?Kaji?Katsura?"

"No"they both said to quickly.

Sango smirked"Oh,really?I've notice wall's,and paths have been hollow.Even around the house.Are there perhaps...locked trapped door's around and in here?"

"I've noticed that too"snapped Kagome standing.

Ayame and Rin shook their head"I haven't"

"They found out no use hiding it now.How'd you know?"asked Katsura.

Sango smirked at Kagome"For one.There were creak in the steps,and if you hit a wall...there was an echo."

"Simple"shrugged Katsura.

Kagome walked down every step. She finally came to the second last step. It creaked loudly. She jumped off the two, and knelt down to it. Sango knelt beside her.

Kagome took her pocket knife out, and dug it under to board of the steps. The step popped open. Sango pulled it open. A eery wind blew. It was icy cold.

Kagome asked"Under the house?"

"Yeah"nodded Kaji.

Rin stood"That's it!"

There was a sound of gun shot's very close.

"Their in the back!You guys stay low!"yelled Kaji racing toward the back door.

The other's followed. Kagome wondered why Inuyasha was so quiet. He alway's had a comment. She shruged it off, and jumped into the hole in the steps. Everyone else followed.

Kagome whispered puffs"Stay down"

They nodded. The four crawled on their elbow's to a open hole. Rin pulled out her banaculars, and put it to her eyes. She peered out over the shite covered fields. In a distance she saw a cabin.

About two stories, and a regular cabin about 5 miles down. The two story had to be the headquarters, and the regular hut/cabin had to be the base. She focuses on the headq. again. A man is aiming right at them with a rifle.

"WATCH OUT!"screamed Kagome rolling over as the man shot toward them.

Sango screamed in pain as one bullet hit her leg. Kagome winced as one bullet hit her side. Kagome grabbed Sango's arm's and went back toward the entrance. Ayame, and Rin helped. The boys rushed back in.

Kagome screamed"Damn it!"

"What the hell!Why were you guy's down there!"yelled Kaji kneeling to Kagome.

Miroku tried to help Sango out. Kagome yanked the bullet out her side, and hugged side. Inuyasha marched toward the door.

Ayame yelled"Whatever you do,Inuyasha!Don't touch that door!"

"Damn it all to hell!"he yelled pausing and remebering the trap.

Quickly agome began to heal. Her breathing calmed. Rin came back from upstair's with a white box. Kagome pulled up Sango's pants leg.

Kagome whispered"Sango...this is gonna hurt a bit...so...be ready"

With her unbloody hand she dig's her claw into th wound,and pulls the bullet out carefully. Remebering she was only human. Miroku soaked a cloth with alcohol as Kagome removed damaged skin. When she was finish she took it, and placed it on the wound. Sango winced.

"Sorry,Say"whispered Kagome.

Katsura growled"Maybe you four should stay upstair's like Kikyo, and Kagura"

"One,we aren't wimps like them."started Sango. "And secnd.I went to military school.This is nothing"

Kagome smirked at Sango's couragous,and well her words.

When she was done cleaning it. She bandaged her leg up tight. Sango rolled the pants leg down, and stood up. Sango stomped her leg, and winced a bit until she got use to the pain. After a while she was walking around like she was before.

Kagome smirked"See...no trouble here"

"What were you all doing though"hissed Sesshomaru.

Rin rolled her eyes"We found out where their headq.'s were, and the base.The base is about 5 miles from here.Clear shot, and the headq. is about twenty steps from here"

"That'll help a lot"smirked Katsura reloading his gun.

Bricks began to be thrown threw everyone window. There was a loud zinging noise at the front door. Then screaming. A man was obviously in pain.

The four did a HIGH 5"Strike 1!"

Inuyasha walked in with a paper in his hand. He growled. Sesshomaru grabbed it. Kagome walked up to him.

"What's wrong?"asked Kagome as his eyes flashed.

Miroku read aloud"_We will found a way in.The history of this cabin IS that it has many trap doors.Half the legend.Kagome could have died a easy death...but she dissided the hard way.So be it.You all WILL die.Due to the help of Naraku,and his 'ally' "_

"Naraku!NARAKU!THAT TRAITOR!"yelled Kaji angerly.

Katsura hissed"I should've locked them up w-

"Wait a second!What Kikyo said.That smirk!Damn it!"growled Kagome running up the stairs.

She ran into the room, and was knocked back by Kikyo. She kicked Kagome in her side.

Kikyo asked"Way to stay alert,Kagome.This was all to easy"

"Damn you,Kikyo!"yelled Kagome getting to her feet.

Everyone ran up the stair's. Kagome's eye's widened as Kikyo ran to the window. She escaped. Kagura already waiting.

Rin yelled"This is making no sense!"

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! REVIEW PPLZ PLEASE!!!!**_


	11. The Ending

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!

Trip of Locks and Rosette Chapter 11"The Ending"

"It's making clear sense!"yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru looked at him at the corner of his eye.

Kagome asked"Inuyasha...what's the matter with you?"

The other's went back down stair's. Not in the mood to hear them fight.

"Nothing"grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome whispered"You're lieing"

"There's nothing wrong with me!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome yelled"Yes there is!"

"Kagome!I-you know what!Just leave me alone!You're really starting to piss me off!"yelled Inuyasha angerly.

Kagome yelled"Don't take your anger out on me!"

"This whole situtaion is happening because of you,Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha glaring down at her.

Kagome stepped back and hissed"I knew you wee lieing.You don't love me."

"Kagome-

Kagome hissed"Save it!I don't want to hear your crap anymore,Inuyasha.you're angry at me because...you heard them last night as well didn't you?"

He glared at the floor. Kikyo, and Naraku. He didn't want to believe it. back to reality.Don't say thing's you don't mean."whispered Kagome with tears.

Inuyasha whispered"Kagome,wait"

"No.I'm done waiting"whispered Kagome leaving.

Inuyasha slid down to the floor. His head ready to explode. The decision he had to make. Was hard, but really it was the simpliest thing. All he had to do was fund out...who he loved more.

In his head it was harder then school. He punched the floor pissed off.

_**That Night:Around Midnight**_

Kagome sat in a corner looking at her cell phone. She ran her finger's over the number's. She finally got that feeling. She wanted this 'trip' to end. Sleep repeated to call her name.

She refused to give in. Inuyasha kept looking at her. Even tried to get her to talk to her. All she did was stare at her phone. Everyone else was huddled up in the same area.

They couldn't go to their rooms. Wasn't safe. Kagome tried, and tried to call the police. No use. Finally she closed it, and dropped it to the floor.

"This is ridiculous.Why not just go full blood, and kill them!"growled Sesshomaru actually complaining for once.

Kaji sighed"No use.All it'll be is a waste of energy."

Kagome laid her head on Katsura's shoulder, and closed her eyes. Finally, giving into her tiredness. Oh so they thought.

"I want to go home"treambled Rin's voice.

Sango sighed puffs"We all do.We're out numbered"

"By three people.That's no big deal"sighed Kouga.

Rin asked"It's been only a week.We have another whole week t-

"We aren't going to be here that long.If so...we're either trapped in here or dead"spat Sango harshly to Rin.

Ayame spat"Chill,Sango!"

"You chill!How about you find a way for me to get home then I'll chill,damn it!"yelled Sango.

Kagome's blood red eyes opened.

Kagome hissed with a dark cold voice"Knock it off"

"Don't tell us to knock it off,Kagome!You're the reason we're in this mess!"yelled Ayame, and Sango.

Kagome closed her eyes,smirked,then opened them again. This time they were a faint red.

Kagome asked"Do you think it's my fault my father died!SANGO!"

This was pointed toward Sango. Everything that tensed her relaxed into sorrow.

"Do you think it's my fault my mom hates me so much!Do you think it's my fault that I'm here!?"she yelled at Miroku,Sango, and Inuyasha.

Sango whispered"What's with the smirk.You're so cold,Kagome"

"I'm being cold because I'm sick of everyone in the world blaming crap that I didn't even do!I hate it.Hate that I was even born!"yelled Kagome.

Kaji hissed"Stop it,Kagome!"

"No!I won't stop until I return to Tokyo!Those three made me come so their going to suffer!So THEY should shut up, and wait until the day we leave!"yelled Kagome standing.

Katsura asked"Where are you going!?"

"I want to be alone!J.just leave me alone"hissed Kagome leaving the room.

The room became quiet as she went down into the basement slamming th door behind her. Sango, and Miroku tensed. Inuyasha as well.

Sango whispered"I can't believe she...I-

"You've caused enough,Sango!Just shut up!"growled Ayame.

Kouga sighed"So...there's no peace inside or out"

Inuyasha sat there. Not saying anything. He knew by how she spoke that he'd broken her heart. After about 5 hours while everyone was asleep. They heard shooting, and yelling.

"Get up!"yelled Kouga who was the first to be up.

Dawn had come into the sky. Rin got up, and peeked out the unharmed window.

Rin gasped"Kagome!Kagome!Where are you going!"

"What!"yelled everyone running to the window as Rin ran to the basement.

Rin was shokced violently. She was knocked back. Sesshomaru caught her. She got to her feet.

Sango yelled"S.s.she spiked the doorknob!We're trapped in here!"

"I don't think so!"growled Sesshomaru.

He hit the doorknob of the front door off. The metal plate fell, and the door popped open. They all ran out. Kagome was behind a tree with a smirk on her face. A phone pressed to her ear.

Sango gasped"She got a signal!Cover her!"

Everyone began shooting. Well not the girl's. They had to stay inside. Or in the doorway. Keneth swung a knife where Kagome's neck was.

She fell down to the ground. He took the cell, and threw it into the tree. When he looked down,Kagome, was on her feet with a pistol right in his face. Kikyo came from behind another, and knocked the gun out her hand. Kagome did a backflip blocking Keneth's large razor knife.

"KAGOME!"yelled Inuyasha but had to block bankotsu's fist as he charged toward him.

Kagome's eyes became blood red. Keneth jabbed the knife in Kagome's left shoulder. She fell back in pain. Kikyo laughed, and kicked Kagome in her side. Sango,Rin, and Ayame tackled Kikyo.

Coming from nowhere. Keneth pulled out a gun, and aimed it at Sango angerly. Kagome yanked to knife out, and got up. Soon as he shot Kagome jabbed the knife into his heart. Sango moved out the way just in time.

Siren's were heard in a distance. Keneth looked at Kagome shocked. He fell back into the snow. Car's sworled in.

A policemen yelled"Hands up!All of you!"

Naraku growled angerly, and raised his hand's in defeat. The policement arrested(heres your list,sry):

Naraku,Kikyo,Bankotsu,Suikotu,Jakotsu,Kikyo,and Kagura.Keneth died instantly.

"We're going to have to take you to the station,Ms.Higurashi.You murdere-

Kagome spat"Whatever.Just don't touch me"

"WHAT!?SHE WAS ONLY DEFENDING HERSELF!"yelled Sango trying to stop them.

Kagome was driven off. A policemen approached them all.

"That bus over there will iscort you back home.I suggest you back your thing's, and be ready in an hour"

Kaji spat"What about my sister!Kagome!"

"YOUR sister?"started the police with a teasing smirk. "We'll believe that with a blood test.Ms.Higurashi is epecting huge discipline to her"

Kaji spat"WHAT!She can't do that!"

"Sir!Calm down!You say you're her brother?"asked another policemen.

Katsura walked up"As am I.We're half, by a different mother.So what"

"I on the behalf believe you.We'll talk later.You all need to get home"he said nodding, and walking away.

_**Home Sweet Home**_

They fibally got home. Brusies and all. the police wouldn't tell them about Kagome. So...the best thing they could do was go home. Sesshomaru let Kaji, and Katsura stay with them. They agreed.

_**Two Months Later**_

"Algebra will indeed be on your major test in the spring next year.I suggest you all study"nodded Ms.Gale.

The door opened, and two policemen walked in. Everyone gasped in shock. Ms.Gale looked baffled yet frightened at the same time. She hated being desturbed.

Ms.Gale asked"May I help you?"

"Nothing at all ma'am"started a man with a smug look.

Kagome walked threw the door. Everyone gasped once again. Kagome's hair had been cut shoulder length, and was tied back into a ponytail. There was a blue Rosette around her left wrist. She had on a black t-shirt, and black jean's. There was a silver bracelet with a black onyx around her right wrist. She also had a dragon necklace on.

Sango yelled"Kagome!You're back!"

Kagome looked over at Sango, and shook her head sadly. She turned back to Ms.Gale and handed her a white piece of paper. Ms.Gale took it hesitantly. She gasped and glared at the officer's. Kaji, and Katsura knew something was up.

They growled. They saw a tear escape Kagome's eye as she glanced at them. the policemen stepped closer as though Kagome was going to flip and go crazy.

"Who is responsible for this?Whose putting the charges!"she yelled bewildered and outraged.

The policemen sighed"Mrs.Higurashi"

"_Mrs._Higurashi?This is...ridiculous!She's 16-years old!"yelled Ms.Gale.

Kagome whispered"Will you please just sighed the paper"

Ms.Gale looked into Kagome's teary eyes. She nodded, and grabbed a pen, and sighed it. Everyone was whispering. Inuyasha tried to get Kagome's attention. As did Rin,Ayame, and everyone else.

Sango was trying to see if she were going to militart school.

"Ms.Gale!Where is Kagome going!"yelled Sango with tears.

The policemen sighed"We are not allowed to access that information"

"Here"hissed Ms.Gale.

Kagome bowed"Thank you,hopefully...we'll meet again"

"Oh dear"whispered Ms.Gale as Kagome turned around and stomped out the room. Also before she left she gave her a small sturdy box.

The policemen followed, and closed the door behind then. Ms.Gale fell back into her seat.

Inuyasha yelled"Where is she going!?"

Sesshomaru didn't like the look of Ms.Gale's pale face.

"Is this why she's been gone for 2 months?This is...outrageous.Class.If I'll have your attention.They've kept Kagome in custody.She's been getting trained...for...war"she said disapproving.

Kaji yelled"WAR!?"

"They can't do this!"yelled Katsura.

Ms.Gale whispered but loud enough"War...in Avalon,Minnesota.They...forced her into a arranged marriage-

"WHAT THE HELL!THEY CAN'T DO THIS!"yelled Inuyasha growling angerly.

Ms.Gale went on"A arranged marriage to someone from Scotland.He's 18.I...can't say anymore.I don't feel quite well anymore"

"No!"screamed Sango beginning to sob.

Miroku hugged Sango. Rin got up, and picked up the box. She opened it. Inside were letter's. There was two dragon necklace's, 9 silver bracelt's like Kagome, and 10 letter's.

On a index card. the tenth was said to say in the box, and not to be read until the others were already read.

Rin whispered"Kaji,Katsura.These are for you"

She walked up to their seat's. She sat the two dragon necklace's down on their desk's. She gave Kouga,Ayame,Sango,Miroku,herself,Sesshomaru,Sango,Miroku,and Inuyasha their letter, and a silver bracelet. The last bell rung. Everyone walked to the park.

Ms.Gale gave no homework,because of the...problem.

"Let's read the letter's."whispered Ayame with a treambling voice.

**Rin read hers**:_Rin...you are a strong, yet quiet friend I'll always love. I'll miss you a lot. Love,Kagome_

**Sango read hers**:_I'm sorry.I didn't mean what I said,Say.I'll always be your number 1 fan.Keep smiling for me,okay?Love,Kagome_

**Ayame read hers**:_You've always been by my side when I needed you.I'll always be your bestest friend.I love you,Ayame.Love,Kagome_

**Kaji read his**:_Please,big brother.Don't go on a rampage to kill Mum.I do hate her.With the deepest thing in me,but remeber what father said"Revenge is never the answer" Take care of Katsura.I love you.Love,Kagome_

**Katsura read his**:_You know how brother acts,Katszu.Keep him calm for me.I know we had little time to reunite,but maybe just maybe this isnt the end. Love,Kagome_

**Miroku read his**:_You've always been like a brother to me Miroku.Take care of Sango.Keep those perverted tactics to a low.Love,Kagome_

**Kouga read his**:_We've been friend's since we were in diaper's Kouga.I know you had a crush on me,and...yeah I didn't feel the same way,but you always came in the right time to piss Inuyasha off.When I was mad at him.Thanks.I know you would never let anyone harm unti l this point.I can no longer accept protection.Take care of Ayame.Love,Kagome_

**Sesshomaru read his**:_I alway's be your follower,Fluffy!I know you remeber I use to bug you a lot.Just to see you turn red.I miss you lots.You were like another brother to me.Which would be weird.I know you know why.Here's a secret before I even fell for Inuyasha I had a huge crush on you.Don't let Rin hate me for this.Keep up with that cool smirk of yours.Take care of Rin.Love,Kagome_

**Inuyasha read his**:_Boy, do I have a lot to tell you,Inu.First off.I still feel you don't love me.I understand,but I'll always love you.Everyday I have to see this man I don't know...I'll only know who I really love.You.Please take care of everyone.As though they were me, and my protection.I know you lost your parents.You lost two people you love, but look around and see what you've gained.Kikyo and the other's won't be out until another year.If you still truely love Kikyo...go, and be happy.I hope just maybe I'll return.Though I deeply doubt it.I want you to forever be the same.Don't change because I'm gone,Inuyasha.Please don't.Every night I look up at the sky...I'll think of you, and I can't promise I won't cry.I'll miss your kiss, your hug, your amber eyes, and...those cute ears.I love you so much it hurts.I can't manage to kill myself becuase I don't know what my future will be.I know it's hell, and more hell.Just keep your head up for me.I promise to stay stronge.I love you a trillion times over.Love,Kagome_

Everyone had at least one tear fall or tears in their eyes that they refuswed to let fall. After feeling selfish they let them fall. Power no longer mattered. They put the bracelet's on.

Rin walked up to Inuyasha with tear's pouring"Here's the tenth letter,Inuyasha.We want you to read it"

Inuyasha nodded, and wiped his tears. He took it, and stood up from the swing. He stod in the circle, and turned it flip side up. He looked everyone in the face:Here I go.

_Dear Everyone,_

_As you have seen...yes.I look miserable.I will be miserable.I left not knowing the truth about how everyone felt about me.Not Kikyo,Kagome.My heart brake's each day that went.It took me over two weeks to write this.All they want me to do is train,train,and train more.They can't remove the neko.My neko side has gone dormant.She refuses to be removed.I hear her speaking to me here, and now.I want you all to know first of all...that I'm sorry I blew up like that.You all know I love you.Love you all equally.Just like family.That's what I want you all to do...be a family.Look out for each other.My mother is a cruel woman.I will forever hate her.She never loed my father.Let the truth be told.She had a son hidden.A year after I was born...she had gone away for 9 months.Dad knew it was for business.He did not know she'd gotten pregnant.She had a son, name Renayu.He hates me,Kaji,and Katsura.My father as well.Our father.Just forget her.Forget she exsit's.I know you all are gonna do something stupid, but I made the police sweat not lock you all up.Well,this letter is coming to an end.Remeber I love you.Take care of each other. When you finish this letter...I'll already be on a ship to Scotland...to meet HIM. Just be happy. Lots of love to you all._

_Love,Kagome_

Inuyasha blinked back tear's. As did Sesshomaru. A soft wind blew. Wind of Feburary. Everyone looked each other in the face.

"I can't believe she's gone"sobbed Sango.

Inuyasha whispered"Let's...just hope her a good future.Promise her our own happiness"

"I'll miss her a lot"whispered Miroku wiping tears from his face.

Inuyasha whispered"We all will"

_**Scotland**_

A man with neck-length sandy brown hair, and amazing pale hazel eyes. He walked up to Kagome, and smiled. He bowed.

"Nice to meet you,Kagome,is it?"he asked standing up straight. He lacked a scotlish accent, but it was there.

Kagome nodded"It is"

He saw tear's in her eyes. She blinked them away.

"Why the tears?"he asked wiping them away.

Kagome shook her head"No,excuse me"

"Well,then.We will go into war together, and come back alive.then we'll live a happy life"he said with a soft smile.

Kagome forced a smile"Yeah"

They got onto the plane. She looked back,sadly. Kagome got onto the plane, sat beside her 'husband' The plane took off.

"_Let the horror begin_"thought Kagome sadly.

_**PLEASE REVIEW, AND YES THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS IF YOU REVIEW!!!! AND THE SEQUEL IS GONNA BE OFF THE CHAIN! HOPEFULLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**TITLE TO SEQUEL:Deadly Osculate:Operations**_

_**COMING THIS WEEKEND...WELL CHAPTER 1 IS !!!!!! IF MY INTERNET GETS CUT BACK ON...WE'LL SEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
